


Инструктаж по протоколу для инопланетных гостей Барраяра

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Protocol Briefing for Nexus visitors to Barrayar by Gwynne <br/>Фор-лорду, адмиралу и опытному знатоку барраярского высшего света дано задание составить памятку по дворцовому этикету для невежественных инопланетных гостей.<br/>Написано на фикатон 2013 по заявке "Путеводитель по Барраяру для озадаченных инопланетников".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инструктаж по протоколу для инопланетных гостей Барраяра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protocol Briefing for Nexus visitors to Barrayar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920059) by [Gwynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne). 



**Служебная записка контр-адмирала Стефана Форлакиала**   
_Транскрипт_

Знаешь, Марков... В общем, теперь-то я понимаю. Но тогда я просто стоял, размышлял о собственных делах после заседания Генштаба и беседовал со старым Формюиром о команде поло, которую выставляет его графство, а в следующую секунду рядом материализовался императорский оруженосец — готов поклясться, у них совершенно особые бесшумные сапоги, поскольку эти парни всегда подходят так, что ты не слышишь, — и, прежде чем я успел сбежать, меня уже поздравили с новой должностью. 

"Координатор протокольной службы". Что за протокол такой, я вас спрашиваю? Протокол для инопланетных дипломатов. Меня сделали нянькой для помешанных на сексе бетанцев и скользких цетагандийцев, я уж не говорю про этих легковозбудимых эскобарцев, которые готовы принять за оскорбление любую мелочь. А что касается всех прочих — моя дорогая бабуля всегда говорила про такую публику, что "им можно доверять настолько, насколько ты способен их достать в броске ножом".

И комаррцы не лучше. Бабы в штанах, ну, вы подумайте только! Достойные женщины штанов не носят. Эти комаррианки суетятся тут повсюду самым постыдным образом. Я сказал своей жене, что не желаю видеть ее в штанах, никогда, и если она их себе только купит, я сразу потребую эту гадость выкинуть. А она в ответ поинтересовалась, не заигрываю ли я с ней. Не поймешь этих женщин.

Итак, теперь, поскольку я опытный дипломат, мне нужно собрать вместе всех этих галактических психов и проинструктировать их, как себя нужно вести в совершенно обычных ситуациях на Барраяре.

Естественно, не стоит пытаться объять необъятное, так что я собираюсь пройтись по верхам и самому важному. В конце концов, никто не ждет от них умения себя вести, мы лишь должны предотвратить крайности, чтобы они не распутничали тут по своим отвратительным иностранным обычаям и не превратили место своего пребывания в нечто низкопробное.

Так что, Марков, пожалуйста, пройдись по этому тексту, проверь опечатки и все такое, а потом мы отправим его императору на утверждение.

контр-адмирал Стефан Форлакиал, ответственный за протокол для иностранных гостей, боги да помогут мне

* * *

_Черновик_

Во-первых, еда на светских мероприятиях.

Это легкая часть. Я еще помню, какие пиры закатывал мой дед-граф. На них выносили несколько зажаренных туш — теленка или барана, разнообразия ради — и на жаркое накидывались все разом. Моя бабушка была потрясающей женщиной: когда она доставала свой кинжал фор-леди, мало кто из крепких мужчин мог за нею угнаться. Она могла разделать мясо за столом не хуже хирурга, ну, вы меня понимаете. Говорили, что она отточила свои умения — или свой нож — на цетах.

А все эти штуки с искусственным мясом из чанов звучат для меня чушью. Откуда тебе знать, что ты ешь, если эту штуку сделали на фабрике? Тогда можно просто набить себе желудок овощами, и точка. Но по каким-то причинам инопланетные неженки не согласны принимать добрый кусок мяса, так что просто заверьте их, что все мясо на дипломатическом приеме — и рыба тоже — вышло из этих дурацких чанов. А правильная процедура обращения с ним — положить в рот, прожевать и проглотить. 

Один идиот как-то спросил меня насчет так называемого "вегетарианского меню на дворцовом банкете". Я сказал ему, мол, сад там, снаружи, так что срывай и ешь все, что тебе понравится. Как эти люди вообще способны пройти по улице и ногу не подвернуть? Никакого представления о реальности. 

А что касается выпивки — что ж, я рад подтвердить, что большинство барраярцев до сих пор придерживаются надлежащих традиций. Любой порядочный ужин включает в себя произнесение нескольких тостов — как минимум дюжину, чтобы просто соблюсти вежливость, а лучше вдвое больше — и любой, кто обладает хоть какими-то манерами, должен с каждым тостом допивать свой бокал до дна. Как пить алкоголь? Тут правила хорошего тона весьма просты. Считается недолжным начать блевать прежде, чем это сделает хозяин дома. И всякий человек с чувством приличия сделает это в окно, на балкон или в горшок с цветами. Не полагается уползать из зала или вырубаться до окончания ужина, а если это бал, то от джентльменов ожидают, что они протанцуют хотя бы несколько первых танцев, в конце концов, от них этого ждут жены. Не стоит разочаровывать милых дам, которые способны повести себя весьма раздражительно. Кому понравится ледяной взгляд супруги наутро за завтраком?

Что касается танцев, дипломат должен способен выйти на паркет бального зала, не опозорив себя самого. Или саму — поскольку некоторые планеты и вправду присылают к нам послами женщин, но вы скажите только, как это женщина может быть дипломатом наравне с мужчиной? Хотя, полагаю, они прекрасно умеют обольщать и манипулировать, а это почти то же самое. В любом случае, дипломат должен уметь танцевать. А на Барраяре мы танцуем с партнером противоположного пола, и одежда во время танца должна оставаться на обоих. Я как-то видел, что в этих мерзких барах на Бете называют танцами, и при одной мысли о них я теперь краснею. Кстати, о бетанцах: перед тем, как пригласить их на танец, проверьте, какого они пола. У них с этим совсем не просто.

Так вот, теперь мы переходим к одежде. Общее правило такое: все, что свисает или трясется, должно быть достойно прикрыто все время. Уж не знаю, как эти инопланетники вообще могут работать; ну, то есть, как можно сконцентрироваться, когда всякий раз, когда ты поднимаешь взгляд, то видишь... скажем так, много больше, чем желают видеть порядочные люди. Одно хорошее можно сказать про цетагандийцев: пусть они и мерзавцы-убийцы, которым доверять нельзя, но выходя на люди, они должным образом прикрывают тело. Хотя засовывать своих женщин в пузыри — это, на мой взгляд, чересчур. Заметьте, я согласен что прятать там своих дамочек ради их же безопасности — мило и хорошо, но надо же их оттуда изредка выпускать. В любом случае, скажите инопланетникам, чтобы надели такое, что с них не свалится, и тогда они будут одеты правильно. И будьте осторожны насчет косметики: цеты красят лицо, а бетанцы — все тело, так что, возвращаясь домой с публичного мероприятия, человек способен выглядеть так, будто на него напал дикий маляр. Натолкнетесь в толпе на парочку таких гостей — и раскраситесь а-ля в камуфляж для взвода СБ весной в дворцовом саду. 

Если честно, самое простое правило для выбора одежды — наденьте мундир, это разумно и красиво. Мужчина в мундире всегда знает, кто он такой и где. Если вы думаете, что куда-то нельзя надеть мундир, бросьте об этом беспокоиться. Военная форма уместна почти везде, хоть ваша жена может и возражать, когда вы наденете ее в отпуск. Я сказал своей, что уж черная рабочая форма подходит всюду, и после того, как мы ходили в ней в бой, она всяко выдержит строительство песочных замков на пляже вместе с внуками. Чересчур много она суетится, моя жена. Но в тех редких случаях, когда форма не подойдет, подойдет родовой мундир. Разумеется, он только для форов, но у большинства простолюдинов найдется костюм, в котором они не выглядят как городские клоуны. А на похороны — черный родовой мундир, ну, или снова форма. Полезная это вещь, форма. Думать не нужно. Хотя большинство инопланетных дипломатов не проходили никакой военной службы — ну, и скажите на милость, как человек может набрать достаточно опыта, чтобы дипломатично общаться с иностранцами, если прежде не провел несколько лет, стреляя в них?

Разумеется, женщины мундиров не носят. У них есть все эти развевающиеся штучки с кружевами и блестками, которые они себе ворохом накупают по магазинам. Уж не знаю, почему, но женщине одного платья мало — есть у них какое-то правило "не надевать одно и то же слишком часто". Понятия не имею, зачем это, я без всяких проблем ношу один мундир много лет. и он разве что обтрепался. И чуток тесен стал в поясе. Но женщинам слишком часто требуется новое платье. И женщина ожидает, что мужчина заметит на ней это новое платье — очевидно, что для этого им нужно каждый раз надевать что-нибудь другого цвета. Просто скажите им, что они прекрасно выглядят, и у них чудесная прическа — а потом меняйте тему разговора. По крайней мере, барраярки обычно носят пристойные платья. Новая императрица ввела моду на эти ужасные комаррские брюки. Ну вот правда, под ними же видно, как все там покачивается и прогибается. Хотя, должен сказать, наша императрица отлично сложена. Есть, что показать, и знает, как показать. Император явно знает толк в женской фигуре. Разумеется, не говорите этого их величествам в лицо. 

Так, теперь насчет того, о чем разговаривать. Казалось бы, для дипломатов это жизненно важно, но вы поразитесь, как часто они говорят неправильные вещи. Я однажды попробовал завязать разговор с инопланетником: стоило мне сделать несколько безобидных замечаний о погоде, как он ответил, что там, откуда он приехал — с какой-то космической станции в жопе мира — никакой погоды не бывает. И он ожидал, что я об этом должен знать. Я ответил, что, наверное, приятно разнообразия ради побыть наконец на нормальной планете с нормальной погодой, а не в этой его жестянке, но он только пробормотал что-то и потопал прочь в метель. От дипломата ждешь большего, но откуда у инопланетников взяться чувству такта? 

Так что просто скажите им говорить разборчиво и не прерывать императора, а также аккуратно выбирайте темы для разговора. Не очень удачная мысль разговаривать с цетагандийцами про нашу войну. С эскобарцами — тоже. И с комаррцами. Если честно, с этим народом чрезвычайно трудно найти безопасный предмет для беседы. А бетанцам скажите, чтобы они вообще не говорили про секс, ни в каком виде. Эти типы на нем совершенно сдвинуты — вот просто берут и говорят такие вещи, о которых большинство людей даже думать наедине с собой не станет. Постыдные вещи. Вы скажите, чтобы они избегали споров о чем-либо, что касается тела и телесных функций. А особенно — в смешанном обществе. Женщинам про такое знать не нужно.

Что ж, вот почти все мы и перечислили. Да, еще надо сказать им, чтобы выучили разновидности наиболее известных мундиров, а то один козел с Пола как-то не отличил графа от оруженосца. Серьезно! А ведь тут стоит только посмотреть на мундир, и все очевидно. И графские цвета им бы тоже стоит заучить наизусть, их всего-то шестьдесят. И знаки различия на военной форме. Одно эти инопланетники умеют — Глаз Гора опознают слету почти все. Но тогда они все непременно желают пожать руку нашим Имперским хорькам, так что их надо остерегаться. А когда с ними не хотят общаться, они могут тебя подловить, когда ты стоишь и с кем-то беседуешь. К счастью, я не болтлив.

Давай, Марков, вычитай это, и тогда мы сможем выпустить инструкцию для инопланетников, которые понятия не имеют, как вести себя в приличном обществе.

*

**Чистовик**

По приказу императора Грегора Форбарры.

Инструктаж по протоколу для инопланетных гостей Барраяра.

В исторической перспективе времена барраярские банкеты были важными и волнующими мероприятиями, на которых подавались блюда из естественно выращенного мяса. Хотя некоторые традиции сохранились и поныне, галактические гости могут быть уверены, что все угощения, сервируемые на дипломатических и светских приемах, изготовлены из синтезированного мяса, и их совершенно безопасно употреблять. Если приглашенным гостям требуются какие-либо диетические ограничения, им надо связаться с надлежащим светским секретарем до приема.

Официальное барраярское угощение сопровождается традиционными тостами. Хотя общепринятой практикой является опустошать бокал после каждого тоста, гости могут, если пожелают, отпивать вместо этого по небольшому глотку. Вы также может попросить сервировать для этой цели безалкогольные напитки. Если кто-либо из гостей почувствует опьянение, он может, не привлекая внимания, удалиться в одну из смежных комнат до тех пор, пока не придет в себя. При необходимости прислуга обеспечит вас транспортом и поможет покинуть прием без затруднений.

Многие официальные мероприятия включают в себя танцы, и наши инопланетные гости приглашаются принять в них участие. Барраярские танцы обычно требуют пары "мужчина-женщина", некоторые из них сложны, но есть также простые и легкие в освоении. Если среди устроителей приема имеются иностранцы, в состав танцев будут включены также несколько широко известных в галактике.

Барраярская одежда варьируется в зависимости от ситуации и статуса. Никто не ждет от гостей, что они распознают мелкие различия, обозначающие положение и титул, но им было бы полезно узнавать офицеров в старших чинах и основные форские мундиры. Если вы находитесь на приеме при исполнении, вы можете быть одеты в традиционный для вашей нации наряд. но гостям рекомендуется помнить, что барраярская культура традиционно консервативна, и от вас ожидается, что большая часть вашего тела — кроме головы, рук и лица — будет прикрыта. Приветствуются такие культурные символы, как ювелирные украшения определенного цвета или клановая расцветка. 

Обсуждения по дипломатическим вопросам или общепринятым темам бесед здесь ведутся так же, как это происходит на других планетах в галактике. Многим барраярцам доставляет удовольствие выяснять сходства и различия между собой и гостями с других планет. Однако мы снова напоминаем вам, что барраярская культура до сих пор остается консервативной, и мы ожидаем от гостей, что те не затронут в этих беседах наиболее личных и интимных тем. Любое небольшое непонимание может быть разрешено в ходе открытого разговора. 

Барраярцы говорят гостям "добро пожаловать!" и стараются обеспечить им позитивные воспоминания об исполнении здесь служебных обязанностей или общении с жителями планеты в разнообразных официальных и неофициальных ситуациях.

_контр-адмирал Стефан Форлакиал, ответственный за протокол для инопланетных гостей_


End file.
